


Last Chance

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, Mature Baby Yoda, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: A good man is a man that, even in a period of war, finds one life worth saving.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This contains spoilers for The Mandalorian Chapter 13- "The Jedi".**
> 
> **PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**

_He stared at the child. It stared back at him._ _He_ _stared back at him. It was incredible. For a second, all his emotions paused to observe the creature. This was not a mere youngling. He was a boy. The most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. The most beautifully brave boy he’d ever seen._

Anakin walked carefully over to him and crouched down. 

“What’s your name, little guy?” he asked.

  
The kid babbled, like you’d expect for kids that were...however old he was. Yoda had sat in the High Council so long, Ani was surprised that it hadn’t collapsed after supporting his weight for all this time. But either way...he understood via the Force, that the title of the tyke was **Grogu**.

“Hey, Grogu...want to get out of here? There’s a lot of men in masks, hurting your friends,” Skywalker informed the earwig.

“Are they your friends?” he was old enough to be suspicious of the young man, who knew a faction of the military, despite not dressed like a soldier.

“Not really,” Anakin said honestly. He picked up his temporary padawan. Who really did look an awful lot like Master Yoda. It was borderline uncanny. If he saw the elder again before the end, he wanted to have something good to show for all the chaos he’d created. As much as he could, he _wouldn’t_ . Not even wound. Not _this_ species. Certainly not a member of _his_ species.

* * * * * * * * * *

He put the child in a small ship, assigning R2 as the only pilot. Ani instructed the droid to take him to a faraway planet, with as similar characteristics as Tatooine; as he could find. If he could survive as a slave boy without a father...then this decades-old diamond in the rough would manage without either.

Grogu snored away in his crib, as the dormant, soon-to-be Sith Lord Darth Vader, closed the lid on the baggage hold. He crouched down again, next to his best friend.

“Sorry, blue. I don’t think we’ll see each other again. Not with me as you came to know me, anyway,” he apologised to the astromech.

The sentient steel contraption was befuddled. This did not compute. He protested the goodbye. He sensed no change in blood pressure or cognitive function. Surely there was no reason for their relationship to shift, or cease to exist?!

“I’m sorry, Artoo. It’s just the way it has to be,” Ani clapped the droid, accidentally knocking on the sensitive parts at the top. “My bad!” he applied some Zartac oil.

“See ya later alligator!” the ship closed with a rumble.

[In a while, crocodile] D2 beeped back.

It was the only way. He knew that. The only way to set it straight before he was led astray for good. He had let everyone down. Everyone but Yoda. He hoped for forgiveness. That this would provide some consolation. He had to try. Try to make amends.

This was the Way.


End file.
